Going to McKinley
by Dramadork121
Summary: Blaine's family has lost all of their money and Blaine will now be coming to McKinley, with Kurt. Post Never Been Kissed.Rated T for later Chapters. This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is appreciated. No reviews,no update. I don't own glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to McKinley**

Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. The Dalton Show Choir was all he'd been able to think about for months- o wait a minute, that's right, he couldn't worry about it anymore. Last night his parents had come to visit him at Dalton and told him that his Dad had made a bad investment, they were now poor and his dad would have to take a small business job in Lima, Ohio. Also, effective after Thanksgiving break, Blaine would no longer be able to attend Dalton, but would be enrolled at McKinley High. The only plus side to the situation was that Kurt went to McKinley, so now Blaine would get to see him more often.

Speaking of Kurt, Blaine still hadn't told him the news. Blaine was unbelievably excited to get to spend more time with the beautiful man with the adorable baby-face who had shown true courage in the last few months by dealing with all of the bullying he endured, but how would Kurt feel? Kurt had a life there with friends and their Glee club, would Kurt be annoyed to have his two lives mixed? Would he even want to spend more time with Blaine?

Only one way to find out, Blaine thought as he pulled out his phone and texted Kurt, "Hey wanna go get cofe?" Blaine sent the message than got out of bed and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. While the water was warming up his phone buzzed, and he practically ran to see the text. Sure enough it was from Kurt.

"Sure sounds great! The usual Starbucks?" Blaine was relieved that Kurt didn't have plans, he wanted to tell him in person, and since today was Sunday, it was really the only time he could tell him before school tomorrow.

"Ya, I hav somthin important 2 tell u." Blaine figured he might as well give him a little hint so that Kurt wouldn't be completely blindsided like he'd been. With that, Blaine snapped his phone shut and went to get ready for his not-really-a-date with Kurt.

Kurt was Ecstatic! He was going to get coffee with Blaine for the fourth time this week! They had also gone and seen movies together, gotten lunch and Blaine had even come to his house for Thanksgiving after celebrating with his family. Kurt was glad for all of the time they had spent together; he was absolutely in love with him. Sadly, he thought that Blaine just wanted to be friends, and after past experiences with certain crushes, he was NOT about to make the first move.

Blaine's last text had left him a little nervous though, he said he had something to talk about. Had Kurt been too obvious? He was trying so hard to seem casual about everything, maybe Wes or Dave had noticed and warned Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath as he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. Here it goes he thought.

Blaine sat at their favorite table in Starbucks with his drink and Kurt's favorite, low-fat white chocolate peppermint mocha. Kurt walked in and Blaine waved him over. He handed Kurt his drink as he sat down. "I got you your favorite," Blaine said lamely, could he sound more cliché? "I love the coat!" Blaine exclaimed, noticing the fashionable new coat Kurt wore, and how adorable he looked in it.

"Thanks!" Kurt exclaimed! His whole face lit up from Blaine's compliment. "So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, cutting right to the point.

Blaine took one last deep breath, quieting the butterflies in his stomach, then he began, "My dad lost an investment, we have to move to Lima and I'm starting at McKinley tomorrow." Blaine spat it out so quickly he surprised himself, when he finally looked up at Kurt, he found his whole face was in shock. "Are you going to say something, or just keep sitting there with your mouth open like a tuna." Blaine said after what felt like hours of silence.

"I am so sorry," Kurt finally said, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I can help you with Kerofskey now and see the school and all the people you constantly complain about. No use crying over spilled milk." Blaine replied with a smile on his face, which was the only thing that could help him through sometimes was smiling things off. "So, are you happy about me coming?" Blaine ventured, his flirty tone coming off a little stronger than he meant for it to.

"Ecstatic!" Kurt exclaimed, his whole face lit up like a light bulb. Maybe going to McKinley wouldn't be so bad afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! **

**Your reviews were very helpful!**

**I will try to post as often as I can, but please keep reviewing.**

**The last chapter I realized upon further review had some**

**Inconsistencies, Blaine is supposed to be home for the **

**Holiday but I accidently left it at the beginning where his parents **

**Came to tell him. Anyhow, Blaine is at home now, waking up for**

**His first day at McKinley!**

**Chapter 2**

Blaine woke up at six-thirty a.m. to the sound of the Broadway version of 21 guns from American idiot. He rolled over to push the snooze button, but he thought better of it and hit off instead. He laid there for a minute, he couldn't believe he was going back to a public school. The last public school he'd gone to had been Albion Middle school in Strongsville, Ohio. It was just outside of Cleveland and to sum up the two years he'd spent there, it was hell. Blaine was just beginning to figure himself out and by the end of eighth grade no one would talk to him and he was known as the school queer. Blaine had never told his parents why he suddenly wanted to go to boarding school and they hadn't asked. His parents didn't have much interest in him and only saw him once in a blue moon. They had been trying to ship him off for years and they had finally found the chance when he was a freshman.

Life at Dalton had been a break from the real world. No one judged. No one beat him up, he had friends and was the leader of the most popular group at school! He was going to miss it there. He hadn't even been able to tell Wes or David, two of his best friends, that he was leaving. They would text him when they realized he wasn't at school today, but he would just face them then. There was no use in being upset, what's done is done, it was time to move on.

Blaine eventually dragged himself out of bed, the only thought that made him do so, was Kurt. He couldn't wait to see Kurt, and now he wouldn't have to wait through school to call him and hang out. Blaine wondered if they would have the same schedule as he turned on the shower. He continued to think about Kurt as he got ready for school. When he got to picking out his wardrobe for the day, Blaine faced a dilemma. He didn't want to seem too overdone, like he was trying to be cool, but he didn't want to dress too drab. Blaine finally picked out a pair of Calvin Klein jeans with a black sweater and a pair of plain black loafers. He went down stairs for breakfast and found a note from his mom:

_Blaine-_

_Left for work, make yourself a bowl of cereal. I'll meet you at the school at 8:00 to talk to the principal._

_-mom_

Wow, Blaine thought to himself, she must actually care that I get used to this school. He would never say like because he knew his mom didn't want him to enjoy himself there. "You are better than these people," she would say, "You're just going to have to wait until collage. When you graduate from law school, you'll get married to a beautiful woman, start a family and be the most successful lawyer in the United States." That was mom for you. She never bothered to hear what Blaine had to say, she was dead set on her plan for him. Well screw her, he thought, her plan is already faulty, I'm gay. She didn't know that Blaine was gay, at least he hadn't told her. He'd had a couple boyfriends before, but he'd always gone to pick them up, and if they made out, it wasn't at his house, or anywhere near for that matter. Blaine pretended to be confident in his sexuality and, for the most part, he was, he was out with everyone at Dalton and they had helped him a lot, but if he came out to his parents they'd just make him go to some therapist that could make him all better and straight as a line. As if that really worked he was gay, they could deal with it.

Blaine contemplated this while he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He ate quickly since he was running a little late and didn't want to make a bad impression on his new principal. When he was done he put the cereal and milk away and his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his keys and his back pack, the kind that has one strap that goes across the chest, and his navy blue Burberry Prorsom coat. He took one last look at himself in the mirror in the hallway to check his hair and clothes then went out the door. He got in his cat and drove to his new school.

Kurt waited for Blaine outside Figgins's office. He wanted to be the first one to greet him. From what Kurt could tell through the windows, Figgins was just giving him details of the school. Rules, regulations, school map, not that he needed it; Kurt planned to show him around. Blaine looked adorable this morning. He was definitely wearing designer clothes, but he'd dressed them so plain that he just looked like he would look good in anything.

Kurt was so busy watching that he didn't notice Karofsky coming up behind him. "Hey fag." Karofsky spat at Kurt menacingly. "Whatch'ya looking at?" Karofsky gazed where Kurt had been looking, "That your boyfriend, fag? He transferring here so you two can do it in the locker room?"

Kurt stared up at Karofsky like a deer in the headlights. His eyes began to water, her trembled, and his voice quivered as he quietly, yet forcefully said, "Go away Karofsky."

"Whatever," Karofsky responded, "just make sure you use the girl's locker room, I don't wanna see fag's sucking each other's cocks." With that Karofsky continued down the hall, shoving some stupid freshmen out of his way.

Kurt sat there for a minute, trying to recompose himself. When he was finally back under control, Blaine came out of the office. "Hey!" Kurt cried in excitement, "Are you ready for your first day at McKinley?"

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said trying to match Kurt's level of excitement.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Kurt asked without missing a beat.

"Ummm, Mr. Schuster?"Blaine responded.

"Awesome! I do too! You will love him! He's the Glee Club organizer, he is awesome!" Kurt walked him to homeroom, pointing out all the classrooms where Blaine would have classes without Kurt. "And here is homeroom," Kurt finished as they reached the door. "We'll also have Spanish here after lunch.

"Thanks," Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt beamed, how was it possible that he would get to hang out with someone as beautiful as Blaine.

"You're welcome!" Kurt chirped, leading Blaine into the classroom.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt called, "Blaine just transferred here, today is his first day." Kurt finished with a smile and turned to Blaine who waved a quick hello.

Mercedes put on the fakest smile Kurt had ever seen. "That's great!" She said, "Welcome to McKinley." Kurt wondered what the fakeness was all about, but luckily Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." Blaine exclaimed, "I'm excited to be here." To Kurt's relief the bell rang, saving him from this increasingly awkward situation.

Blaine went to the teacher like he was supposed to, and handed him his schedule, which each teacher was supposed to sign saying that they knew they now had Blaine in his class. Mr. Schuster introduced himself to Blaine then, once everyone had settled down introduced him to the class and told Blaine to take the open seat in the back. He sat two seats behind Kurt who was seated in the middle of the classroom, and listened to Mr. Schuster take roll.

"Mercedes?"

"Here"

"Kurt?"

"Here"

"Dave?"

"Here" Blaine stopped listening to the rhythmic role calling and turned to look at Dave. That was THE Dave, the one who bullied Kurt non-stop, the closeted gay guy. Blaine had seen him before when he'd come to help him, but he had never actually pictured him in school. He wasn't even thinking about Kurt, from what Blaine could tell. It was kind of a surreal feeling.

"And I am writing Blaine onto my roll." Mr. Schuster said as he penciled in Blaine's name. "Alright for today's announcements: The cafeteria is serving corn dogs and tater-tots, congratulations Mercedes." Mr. Schuster said waving at the African-American girl that was Kurt's friend. " Football season is over, but now it's time for basketball tryouts! Come see Coach Beiste for sign-up details. Your Cheerios will be competing at their Regionals this weekend, come support them in their success on Sunday. Also competing at their Regionals is New Directions, come watch them perform on Saturday at two o'clock, come cheer them on in their quest to Nationals." Both Kurt and Mercedes let out a woop, as well as two other people he didn't really recognize. One of them had dark hair, dark brown eyes, and was amazingly short. That must be Rachel, Kurt had told Blaine about her. She supposedly had a good voice, but always had to be the star. She was annoying, but apparently had started being nice to Kurt so he didn't mind her as much.

Blaine had no clue who the boy was, only that he appeared to be with Rachel and had an athletic build. He must be a football player Blaine thought to himself. After a little while the first bell rang and it was time to go to first period. Kurt pointed Blaine in the right direction, but McKinley had so many hallways that twisted and turned in what appeared to be a million different directions. The crowd started to thin out which Blaine knew meant he should be getting to class.

When Blaine turned what seemed like the hundredth corner, he ran into someone big. Blaine had been looking the other direction to see the room numbers on the door, so he hadn't seen anyone around the corner. Blaine looked up apologizing for being clumsy and was about to ask for help with directions when he realized who he had bumped into.

"Hey there fag, did you lose your boyfriend?" Karofsy asked, in a voice that made Blaine freeze in his tracks. Blaine did what he always did though, and pretended he wasn't bothered.

"Kurt and I aren't seeing each other." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact way, "If you could tell me where room j-56 is, I would be very grateful."

Karofsky grabbed Blaine and through him against the wall. By now the hallways were almost entirely empty except for a few stragglers. "Listen." Karofsky said in a low mean voice. "Kurt never told you what he told you, and as a welcome gift I'm only going to give you one black eye."

"Is that really going to help anything?" Blaine asked calmly. "You will still be gay. I'll still be-" Karofsky interrupted Blaine's sentence with a hard punch to his left eye. Blaine blacked out for a second, and then saw stars. Blaine's eye hut like hell, but he had to be strong. "Thank you," Blaine replied to Karofsky's punch, "I feel much more awake now." The bell had obviously ringed because there was no one left in the hallway.

"Did you like that, fag?" I'll let you go for now, but you can look forward to a lot more than that now that you're here.

"Great." Blaine said enthusiastically, but on the inside he was in despair. This would be even worse than middle school. Blaine's heart also broke for Kurt. This had been his life for a very long time, and he didn't get a break from it. Karofsky walked away, leaving Blaine to figure out where his class was. When he finally found it, he was immediately sent to the nurse for some ice.

"Who did this to you?" The nurse asked compassionately.

"Just some guy, I don't know names yet." Blaine answered. The nurse didn't look terribly satisfied, but she let it slide now.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Blaine cringed every time he rounded a corner. He was very careful not to get lost again, he didn't want to run into Karofsky. At lunch Blaine met up with Kurt in the school cafeteria which, by some miracle, he found quickly and walked in to find Kurt waiting by the lunch line.

"Hey," Blaine said as he approached Kurt, "how's it going?"

Kurt's mouth fell agape. He was obviously in shock, Blaine could tell, his black eye must have been worse than he had thought. "What happened to your eye?" Kurt finally exclaimed.

"I ran into Karofsky and he rolled out the welcome wagon," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'd loan you some cover up, but I don't think you have the same coloring." Kurt offered. He is such a sweety, Blaine thought.

"That's okay, but maybe you could come with me to the mall after glee to get some so my parents don't freak if they actually look at me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled faintly. "Sounds great, glee ends at four-thirty. We had better get in the lunch line before they run out of food."

"You're going to eat corndogs?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Kurt answered. "They always have salad; they just don't announce it because everyone expects it."

They got in line to get there food. When they were through they went and sat with Mercedes. "Hey Kurt," Mercedes said, completely ignoring Blaine.

"Hi Mercedes," Kurt responded, "Blaine's going to eat with us if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, fine, hi Blaine." Mercedes said, obviously less than thrilled.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt; there was an awkward silence for a few minutes while they ate. "So," Blaine began, trying to break the silence, "Is your glee club ready for Sectionals?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "We still have a couple bumps here and there, but we'll be ready by Saturday."

"You can't give him information, Kurt!" Mercedes practically yelled, taking Blaine by surprise. "He might just be another Jesse!"

"How dare you even think that?" Kurt argued back, "He would never do that."

"That's what Rachel said about Jesse, and look what that got us."

"Who's Jesse?" Blaine asked, attempting to break up the heat.

"Jesse was Rachel's, she's like our lead singer's, boyfriend. He was supposed to pretend to love her, transfer here, then break her heart and go back to his choir right before Regionals. It left us in ruins, you can't join until at least after Sectionals, and maybe not even then, I'd have ta' talk to the other members." Mercedes said matter-of-factly.

"I get it. You shouldn't let me join right away, after something like that I wouldn't trust me either." Blaine said decisively.

"No." Kurt said. "You should be able to join, I know you would never do something like that."

"Yeah, but no one else does. Besides, Sectionals is a week away, you shouldn't be hauling around a new member."

"Fine." Kurt said, clearly not satisfied. Blaine bumped his leg to his underneath the table to let him know it really was fine.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, compared to the morning. After the glee conversation at lunch, Mercedes seemed a little more open. Blaine was careful not to get stuck in the hallways. He found that he had already learned a lot of the stuff his teachers were saying; he blamed the advanced schooling at Dalton. In any case, he was able to finish most of his homework in class. The last period of the day Blaine was literally staring at the clock. After school he was going to go straight to his car and wait for Kurt to be done with rehearsal. When the final bell rang, he ran straight to his car, ready for his afternoon with Kurt.

**End of Chapter 2**

**So that was a really long chapter, they probably**

**Won't all be so long. Thanks for reading **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed!**

**I am sorry I haven't been able to write I was furious at**

**Blaine last weekend and didn't want it to influence my **

**Writing and then I had too much homework all week.**

**Any who, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

Blaine was waiting in his car. The doors were locked, and all the windows were rolled up, there was no way Blaine would let Karofsky touch him. He was probably at wrestling practice right now, but Blaine was not willing to take the risk. Blaine had thirty minutes left until that beautiful man would walk out of that grey jailhouse called a school and be in his car for an afternoon of shopping.

The one bad thing about Blaine having finished all of his homework was that he was left with an unfortunate amount of time to think. _Does Kurt even care? Does he just want to be friends? Could we be more than friends? _These were some of the thoughts bouncing around in Blaine's head. Kurt just thought of this as two friends hanging out, it was nothing more than that; Blaine was stupid to make such a big deal out of it. Kurt just wanted to be friends. But what if Kurt wanted more than that, would they be able to make it work in this school, or would they have to keep their love a secret. _No, I can't think like that, _Blaine thought to himself, _I can't set myself up for disappointment._

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face. When did life get so confusing? Would Blaine ever be able to feel safe again? Would his brain ever give it a rest? Blaine sat there in the driver's seat contemplating these heavy thoughts as he waited for Kurt to emerge.

Kurt walked confidently into Glee rehearsal. Maybe Mercedes had freaked, but everyone else would understand. If no one else, Rachel would side would side with Kurt, maybe Jesse had flopped, but Blaine was different and she would know that they needed his voice if they wanted to make it to Nationals. Kurt had told Mr. Schu that he would like the floor before they began picking their songs for sectionals. Kurt would use logic and address everyone in the group, this would work.

"Alright," Mr. Schu began, "before we begin Kurt would like to say something."

Kurt stood up and walked confidently towards the front of the group. "Fellow Glee members," Kurt said, his voice coated in a seductive business tone, "we have an amazing opportunity in store for us in the form of a number member of Glee club. He just transferred here, but he has an amazing voice and can really dance. I have obviously known him before today I didn't just stalk him and make him sing." Kurt began to ramble, but then redirected himself, "Anyways he would be very in joining our Glee club and I think he could really help at sectionals."

"Is it that new kid, Blaine? Totally hot," Santana said. Making Kurt feel a pang of jealousy, he had to remind himself that Blaine was gay, and he wouldn't fall for Santana.

"If he's as interested as you say he is then where is he?" Rachel asked eagerly. "We need a stronger sound from the boys if we want to make it Regionals." Rachel finished matter-of-factly.

"Because he just transferred here from Dalton, he's an ex-warbler." Mercedes who, until now had been staring at Kurt open mouthed in complete and utter shock, finally spoke up.

"Mercedes that's not fair-"

"No, absolutely not." Finn interrupted. Kurt we may be brothers now, but I can't back you up on this one. After the Jesse thing we can't take a risk like that. I know you two are friends, but I think we should wait until after sectionals to see if he still sticks around. If he does, then fine he can be in." Everyone murmured in agreement, even Rachel.

"Come on!" Kurt wailed, "I know that Blaine would never do something like that!"

"That's what I thought about Jesse and look how that turned out." Rachel argued.

"We're a democracy, so let's put it to a vote," Mr. Schuster finally interjected. "All those in favor of allowing Blaine to join now." Kurt was the only one to raise his hand. "I'm sorry Kurt, tell Blaine he can join right after sectionals.

"Fine," Kurt relented, "but you are all making the wrong decision."

Kurt was mad the rest of the rehearsal. He barely even complained when Rachel got the solo in their opening number, yet again. _No matter what_, he thought_,_ _this will not ruin my afternoon with Blaine._ This afternoon was another one of those almost-not-really dates with Blaine. Blaine had already said that he wouldn't mind waiting a week until after sectionals, so Kurt wouldn't tell him how even their group of misfits had voted him out. After an encounter with Karofsky earlier today, that probably wasn't what Blaine wanted to hear. And so Kurt sat there through the rehearsal dreaming about what his afternoon with Blaine would hold.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I am a little stuck with what**

**Their afternoon together should be like. I have a basic idea of **

**Where they are going to go and stuff, but if you have any ideas **

**About what exactly they should do or anything you think would be **

**Cute, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews make the world go round!**

**Please review this chapter with your **

**Thoughts because I wasn't so sure about**

**This one.**

**Chapter 4**

Blaine was relieved to see Kurt, that beautiful, beautiful boy walk out of McKinley. Now he could stop thinking about the pressures and stresses this school had brought up and just have fun. Kurt walked strait to Blaine's car and tried to open the door. Blaine realized that it was still locked, so he hit the unlock button and Kurt got in.

"Hey! How was Glee?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed the door and buckled his seatbelt.

"Okay," Kurt responded, less than enthusiastic, "I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to ruin the afternoon or make you feel bad, but since you are asking about Glee I don't want to lie. I asked everyone if we could let you in, and they voted no until after sectionals. I am really sorry."

"Kurt! I told you that I completely understand. After that Jesse jerk, it makes perfect sense for them to wait and see if I stick around." Blaine could see Kurt starting to sink into his chair, so he decided to tell Kurt thank you so Kurt wouldn't think he'd done something wrong. "Thanks for trying though." There. Now Kurt looked a little better

"Welcome," Kurt responded. "How about we change the subject?"

"That sounds great to me, so where to?"

"Lima mall," Kurt said, his voice suddenly taking on a note of authority, "they have an AMAZING Macy's and we badly need to get you some cover up for that shiner."

"Alright," said Blaine, "let's go." Blaine started his car and finally pulled out of that awful parking lot and began the drive to Lima mall.

The drive over was pleasant. Kurt was obviously trying to be positive about Blaine's first day. God, he was so cute when he was trying to cheer Blaine up. When they got to the mall, Blaine pulled in to the Macy's parking garage and found a spot right next to the entrance, not many people were at the mall considering it was the Monday after Thanksgiving and it was now Christmas shopping season, but then again, it _was_ a Monday. They both got out of the car and walked into Macy's.

"Okay, so we are going to want to go down stairs first to get you some cover-up." Kurt informed Blaine. Blaine scoffed inwardly; amused at how at ease Kurt was here and how he knew where the make-up was without looking at the map.

"Come here often do we?" Blaine said, again over-doing the flirtatious tone in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kurt responded calmly, "Mercedes and I used to com and pretend to work here. We would help people fix their fashion choices and what not. It was really fun." Kurt beamed as he remembered the old days. Blaine suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Kurt had had a really good friend in Mercedes and suddenly he and Kurt were spending all this time together that Mercedes must be really hurt. Not that Blaine would dare complain, but he didn't want to make enemies in his first week here!

"Hey, speaking of Mercedes," Blaine began cautiously, "is it okay with her that we're hanging out so much now? I don't want her to feel abandoned or anything."

"Don't worry about it, both Mercedes and I needed to branch out a bit. She was using me as a replacement for a boyfriend too, and I really wanted her to get to know some strait guys." Kurt explained cooly.

"I was just making sure." Blaine said, feeling a little better.

By this time they were just stepping off the escalator. Blaine gawked at ho w large this Macy's was. There must have been thirty-five make-up counters. All were laden with different products, shades and brands. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began to guide him to the M.A.C. counter.

"You will just love this brand," Kurt gushed, "they have the best everything." Kurt turned to the obviously gay guy behind the make-up counter. It was obvious that this was one of the few places Kurt felt comfortable while being himself.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Hi, we're looking for some cover-up for my friend over here."

"Yikes! That's a pretty bad one, I think we have some stuff here that you can use." The man said ducking behind the counter to grab what he wanted. "So are you two boyfriends?" The man asked trying to make conversation.

"No." Both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, a little too quickly. They glanced at each other and blushed. _Not yet anyways_, thought Blaine.

"Uh-huh," the man replied, not quite believing him. "Well you two would make a cute couple if you ever want to go out," the man was obviously pushing them to it causing Blaine and Kurt to blush even more ferociously.

Blaine cleared his throat. "About that cover-up?" he was trying to remind the man that they were trying to get that and not relationship advice before he was even more of a tomato, but when he glanced at Kurt, he found him blushing just as much. _Could that possibly mean he likes me? _Blaine thought to himself. _No, of course not he's just embarrassed._ _Or is he? _ Blaine's curiosity peaked now with this hope that he liked him.

"Here try this," the man behind the counter said rubbing some thick goop over his eye and interrupting his thoughts. "Perfect!" The man exclaimed, "You can hardly even see it! Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No that's it," Kurt said as he took out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Paying for it," Kurt said simply, "consider it your welcome to McKinley gift, if Karofsky gets to give you a gift, so do I."

Blaine wanted to argue, but the kid was just so damn sweet that he decided to let him pay. "Thanks." He said, relenting.

Kurt paid for the cover-up then handed Blaine his bag. "Do you want to go get some Starbucks?" Kurt suggested.

"What happened to shopping? I thought we'd be going everywhere considering how much you love shopping."

"I have a lot of homework I have to get done. Besides this time of year my dad would totally freak if I went on a shopping spree, but if you want to go shopping we can. I can help you with your fashion sense." Kurt said in a flirty tone.

"I thought my style was fine!"

"It is, but everything can always use an improvement!"

"Well then, let's go shopping so that you can help me with my apparently desperate fashion crisis."

"Okay, level three." Kurt beamed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and guided him to the escalator. As Kurt did this Blaine's mind soared. It was time to make a move; he'd ask him out on an official date today, hopefully.

Kurt was shocked at how brave he'd been. To actually grab Blaine's hand? He hoped he hadn't seemed overly obvious. _Oh who am I kidding? Of course he knows! _Kurt thought, _grabbing his hand? That practically screamed I like you. _ Then again, Kurt had seen Blaine blushing when the make-up clerk had given them a hard time about being together. _So maybe he does like me? _ Kurt figured he'd just have to wait and see. When they got to the third level, Kurt led Blaine to the men's section.

"Okay, so we'll start here looking for pants and stuff, then we'll go over to girl's section for accessories. We'll start you off with one outfit of my design to see if you like it before we settle in on the style I have in mind." Kurt loved malls; they were like his safe-haven. Kurt could really just be himself here and it was a place where gay men were expected. To sum it up, he loved the mall more than anything.

"Alright," Blaine said, a little overwhelmed, "I'm yours."

Kurt hurried through the men's section, grabbing a pair of jeans here, a shirt there, and a jacket over there. "Alright," Kurt said after thirty minutes of running around picking up the entire clothing go try this on. I'll be waiting outside your dressing room show me _everything, _and don't make a decision until I've seen it." Kurt knew from experience how many people could talk themselves out of an outfit that looked amazing just because it wasn't something they were supposed to wear.

The two boys walked to the dressing room. Blaine came out in outfit after outfit, none of them were quite right in Kurt's eyes. Finally, Blaine came out in the perfect outfit. He had on a pair of medium blue, boot cut jeans, a tight, v-neck, white t-shirt and a black suit jacket. It seemed simple, but Kurt had major accessorizing ideas. "OMG!" Kurt squealed, "You look amazing! A little accessorizing, and you will be good to go!"

"It doesn't look much different from what I normally wear," Blaine observed.

"Just be patient, when I am done with accessorizing your outfit, you will be a whole new man! You're going to have to pay for this one yourself though; I have a low shopping budget around Christmas."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt figured that Blaine wouldn't want Kurt to pay for everything, and this way maybe he wouldn't seem as into him. They walked over to the check-out counter and bought the jeans and t-shirt. Then, Kurt led Blaine over to the junior's department.

"Okay, so I was thinking something simple. Look for a bright colored scarf or-"Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. As he turned around, he saw the most brilliant honeysuckle scarf. "This is perfect! Honeysuckle is going to be THE color of 2011! You will look amazing."

"That's awesome! Let me try it on." Kurt handed the scarf to Blaine. Blaine wrapped it around his neck and hit a supermodel pose. "Do I look sexy?" Blaine asked giving Kurt a smoke eye.

Kurt swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. Why did Blaine have to be so hot? "It's a good color on you." Kurt finally managed.

They made their final purchase. "What next?" Blaine asked, ready for anything.

Kurt felt bad, he didn't want this afternoon to end, but sadly, he had homework to attend to. "I've got a lot of homework tonight." Kurt said shyly.

"No worries," said Blaine, expertly masking his disappointment, "let's get you back to your car."

The boys walked slowly to the car, neither really wanting the afternoon to end. Blaine liked the outfit Kurt had picked out for him, it was nothing he would have risked, but he definitely liked it. Of course, wearing the scarf tomorrow would basically be coming out to the whole school, but Blaine was ready for that. With Kurt by his side, he could accomplish anything. He was going to ask Kurt out today, he could do it. His whole stomach filled with nerves.

When the conversation broke on the way back to McKinley, Blaine made up his mind to do it. He had gotten two tickets to Rent at a theatre in Sidney. Sidney was about an hour away, so they wouldn't run into anyone from school. His parents wanted him, obviously to take a girl from his new school. He would just tell them it was a girl and take Kurt. If he said yes. "Hey, so do you remember the guy at the make-up counter?" Blaine ventured, "Remember how he said we would make a cute couple and all that?" Blaine paused, watching Kurt's body language. Kurt flinched; maybe this wasn't a good idea. Blaine didn't want to ruin their friendship, maybe he should think about this a little more. "That was pretty weird right?" Blaine barely saved himself, his voice was shaky. He saw Kurt relax, or maybe he deflated.

"Yeah," Kurt said, his voice just as shaky, "Well here's my car." Kurt said as Blaine rounded the corner into the parking lot and pulled up near Kurt's car, at the edge of the parking lot.

"See ya," Blaine said

"See ya."

Blaine watched Kurt get out of the car. He should have asked him out. Blaine had never been this nervous around a guy before. He'd contemplate it a little more tonight and ask him out tomorrow.

Kurt hopped into his car. He had put all of his books in the car before Glee, so he was ready to go, but he couldn't. Wasn't Blaine going to ask him out? He'd flinched trying to hold in the excitement; maybe Blaine didn't really like him. Or maybe he thought Kurt didn't want to go out with him, but he did. He wanted Blaine so badly. Maybe he would find a way to get him eventually. After crying for a few minutes, Kurt wiped his tears and resolved that he would not be mad at Blaine. They needed each other, and Kurt couldn't help the way Blaine felt.

Kurt finally turned on his car and pushed it into reverse, pulling it out of the parking lot. Things would be better tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Again if you have anything that you would like to see**

**Happen let me know! I thought the end might be a little rushed,**

**But I wasn't one hundred percent sure, so please tell me if **

**It was.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't written **

**In a long time! I've been busy writing other things**

**And of course that awful time-consuming thing known**

**As homework**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Also this chapter has some violent-type scenes and**

**Gets a little steamy, notice I have changed the rating to M**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt pulled up to school the next day, after crying his eyes out last night he was just going to solve the mystery once and for all. He would do the brave thing and ask Blaine out, put himself out of the misery of not knowing. Besides, if he found out Blaine didn't like him early on he could still find a way to mend their friendship. Kurt planned to ask Blaine today after school, trying really hard to read Blaine today for a heads up.

He found a perfect spot right next to the front of the school, perfect for a retreat if Karofsky came after him. Kurt quickly pulled his car over there and into the parking spot, anxious for what the day might hold. He grabbed his books and black satchel bag, and headed to homeroom, feeling confident. That confidence disappeared; of course, the moment Max, one of Karofsky's friends, came down the hallway carrying a blue slushy. Kurt knew what was coming, but there was nowhere to run. _Splash!_ The ice-cold slushy splashed in Kurt's face, the sticky concoction seeped into his clothing like he was a walking paper towel. _What a way to wake up. _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt slipped into the nearest boy's bathroom routinely. Kurt walked to the mirror to gaze upon the damage done. It looked like he would be able to get most of the blue out, God Kurt hated this place. A toilet flushed and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He didn't think that anyone else was in here, if was one of the guys from the football team they would beat him up for coming in to get a peak at his cock. The door opened and Kurt stood there like a deer in headlights, looking at the reflection of the door that would open in three, two. Kurt relaxed when he saw Blaine walking out of the stall wearing the outfit that they'd bought yesterday.

"Thank God! I thought you were one of the football team guys." Kurt explained.

"Nope! It's just me. What happened to you?" Blaine asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Slushied, the jocks like to do it to all of the losers. " Kurt felt bad that he hadn't warned Blaine before.

"Yikes! Let me help you get it off." Blaine walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few, then walked back to the sink Kurt was at to help wipe the slushy off his face. Blaine was standing so close to Kurt, wiping the slushy off Kurt's face, that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his cheek. He smelled like a mix of spearmint toothpaste and the axe deodorant he wore, _the best smell in the world. _ Kurt thought.

"You don't have to do this," Kurt told Blaine, "This has happened a few times before." A few was the understatement of the year, but Kurt didn't want to scare Blaine too much.

"I want to help you," Blaine responded smoothly. _Holy shit, was he flirting? _ Kurt panicked what should he do? Blaine leaned in closer, "You've got some stuck on your cheek," Blaine said.

"You just need to use warm water to get it off, "Kurt said reaching for the paper towels.

"No, let me," Blaine said reaching for the paper towels, his hand bumping Kurt's.

Blaine continued to help Kurt get the slushy off, when suddenly the door opened, Kurt had forgotten that someone could come in at any second; he had been too caught up in the moment. Kurt turned to look towards the door while Blaine kept wiping. Kurt froze in fear

Blaine noticed Kurt freeze underneath his hand. It could only mean thing if Kurt froze up that much. This was way more sexual than he should have been at school, especially this school. Blaine slowly turned to face Karofsky.

"You fucking fags!" Karofsky screamed at them, "You trying to mess with my head, you're assholes."

"This isn't about you," Blaine said calmly, "I was just helping Kurt get some slushy off his face that one of your friends so kindly splashed all over his face."

"I don't need smart mouth from you. Do you want another shiner?" Karofsky screamed at Blaine. Blaine felt his heart speed up. This was not who he was. He shouldn't be scared of this guy, that's what Dalton was supposed to help him with. The fear must have shown in Blaine's face because a sick smile crept across his face. "That's right," Karofsky said, "you should be scared. You'll be sorry later." Blaine didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't help noticing the way Karofsky's pants were now bulging, had he and Kurt really been that sexual?

Blaine wondered what Karofsky had meant by 'You'll be sorry later.' Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Don't worry," Kurt said, "he just means he'll shove you into some lockers later, you're not at the death threat level yet." Blaine couldn't help, but laugh as he grabbed Kurt's arm to walk to homeroom at how ironic the situation had become. The mentor was now the student.

Kurt could not keep his attention on Mr. Richardson, the awful, boring teacher he had for Algebra 2/ Trig. Kurt actually had something to look forward to, after this class would be lunch, and at lunch he would take Blaine outside to ask him out, and after the scene this morning, Kurt was confident Blaine would say yes. The clock ticked slowly, as Kurt carefully watched every tick. Thirty seconds, what if Blaine didn't say yes? No Kurt couldn't think that way. Twenty, what would it be like to go on a real date with a boy? Ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The bell let out a shrill ring as Kurt quickly packed up his things, hurrying to get to lunch. Kurt needed to go to his locker first, he walked quickly to switch out his books. Kurt entered his combo, and pulled the locker open. A note slipped out and fluttered to the floor. Kurt leaned down to pick it, fear engulfed him when he realized who it was from.The note said:

_Remember our little talk a few weeks ago? If you value your life, meet by your car. Now._

_ -K_

This was no good thing, Kurt swallowed his fear and did exactly as the note said and went to his car. He could deal with Karofsky by himself.

_Where is Kurt? _ Blaine thought. It was already twelve-fifteen and no sign of him. Without Kurt there Blaine had no one to sit with. Then, Blaine remembered Karofsky's threat this morning. 'You'll be sorry later' he had said as he walked out of the bathroom with a wicked boner. _No._ Blaine thought. The way to make Blaine really sorry would be to hurt Kurt, and Karofsky knew that. Blaine started in a full sprint toward the doors, he had to find Kurt.

Kurt walked to his car cautiously, nervous about what was to come, he knew Karofsky was unstable especially since he was having so many problems with his sexuality, Kurt knew what Karofsky could be capable of, and it terrified him. Karofsky wasn't standing at the front of the car, this made Kurt more nervous, because if Karofsky was by the front of the car, then they would be shielded from the eyes of teachers.

Kurt crept to the back of the car, and there he came face to face with a gun, the holder, to no surprise was Karofsky. "Your little boyfriend thinks he can mouth off to me? Well let's see how he feels about you and me fucking together, open the back, pretty boy."

Kurt trembled, he _thought_ he'd known what Karofsky was capable of, but he was wrong, Karofsky was more screwed up then Kurt had thought. He should not be out here right now. "I said open the back." Karofsky roared. Kurt began to cry as he opened the trunk to his black SUV with the dark tinted windows, for the first time, Kurt regretted getting this car.

Slowly, Kurt turned toward the trunk and pulled it open. "Get in," Karofsky said sternly. Kurt did as he was told; there was really no point in turning down a crazy man with a gun. Karofsky came in after him, and pulled the trunk door down to close it. "Now you better do exactly as I say, or I'll shoot." Karofsky said setting the gun on his side of the trunk. Kurt nodded, completely sobbing now.

Karofsky lunged at Kurt, coming in to finish the kiss that they had shared in locker room. Then, he did something Kurt could not believe; Karofsky began fumbling with Kurt's zipper, and peeled off Kurt's pants and underwear, so he was now butt naked. Then, he began taking off his own pants and underwear, and started stroking his penis up and down coming back in to kiss Kurt. Kurt was sobbing, and moaning, but he did not dare struggle, that would surely end his life, if he could somehow shift them so he was next to the gun and turn the tables, but if he did what then? No one would believe that Karofsky, the supposedly straightest guy at school would rape the gay kid. If he grabbed the gun and made it outside the car, considering the state of his dress the teachers would have to believe him.

"Suck it," Karofsky said, shoving his penis in Kurt's face. If Kurt just pretended to go along with it for a little longer, Kurt would be able to get away. Kurt took Karofsky's penis into his mouse, first just the tip, and then Karofsky shoved it deep into Kurt's mouth. He did not want to do this, his first time was supposed to be special, and now, just like his first real kiss, it was being taken away from him from the same monster.

Fear clenched Blaine's heart, he'd looked everywhere. Kurt wasn't in any of the bathrooms, or the choir room, or even by his locker. He'd checked the auditorium, and still there was no sign of Kurt. Maybe Kurt had left because he got sick or something, Blaine hoped. He began full spring to the parking lot to look where Kurt's car was that morning. If something bad really had happened to Kurt, Blaine would never be able to live with himself.

Blaine ran as fast as he could. When he got to the front of the school, Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt's car was there all right. It was there and the back windows were steamed, Blaine knew that there was no one at this school Kurt would willingly have sex with, he ran to the car. He ran straight to the back where it looked like the action was taking place. Blaine hastily pulled open the back, he saw a gun and grabbed it before Karofsky could get to it. Both Kurt and Karofsky looked shocked, Kurt had been crying, but now it was Karofsky who looked scared.

"Separate now." Blaine ordered forcefully, pointing the gun at Karofsky. Gun still pointed Karofsky, Blaine reached for the large, unfashionable clothes that belonged to Karofsky, and through them on the ground. "Get out," Blaine said. Wordlessly, Karofsky jumped out of the car and quickly got dressed.

"Well I told you you'd be sorry." Karofsky said, satisfied that he'd at least gotten to Blaine's emotions. Then, Karofsky ran off before anyone could see him out there with the gay guys.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked Kurt, as he turned around, suddenly embarrassed to be seeing Kurt naked. Kurt reached for his clothes and began to get dressed silently. Blaine thought that he must be in shock, so he decided to go through with it and ask Kurt out.

"I know this is probably bad timing, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Rent with me this weekend, you know, as a date?" Blaine said nervously. "If you don't come with me I'm going to have to go alone, it's a couple of towns over, so we won't see anyone from here." Blaine added when Kurt didn't respond immediately.

"I'm dressed, so you can turn around now," Kurt said bitterly, which confused Blaine, did Kurt actually want to have sex with Karofsky? "How dare you." Kurt said venomously, "You think that just because you come to save as my 'Knight in shining armor'" Kurt continued with air quotes, "that I am just supposed to swoon all over you and go out with you? I may like you, but I'm not stupid, you're taking advantage of me in a weakened state!"

Blaine had not expected this, "I'm not Kurt I swear!" But Kurt went on as if he hadn't heard Blaine at all.

"And FYI, I had everything completely under control!"

"No Kurt, I was just trying to help I-"

"I didn't want your help!" Kurt was screaming now. Kurt got out of the trunk and slammed the back door, then stormed to the driver's seat. He hopped in and turned on the engine. Kurt rolled down the window and screamed at Blaine. "Get out of the way."

Blaine jumped out of the way just as Kurt began backing out, and sped out of the parking lot, leaving Blaine standing there, the gun still in his hand. _How could things have gone so wrong? _Blaine wondered as he stared after Kurt.

**That's the end of this chapter! I know it's**

**A big twist, so if you could review, that**

**Would be great! I promise that there's more **

**Coming and I will try to update sooner this time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me soooo long to update,**

**I've been super busy the past few months**

**And this is the first chance I've had to write!**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

***Sniff* I do not own glee..If I did there would be ****a lot**** more Kaine!**

**Please R&R!**

Chapter Six

Kurt had left the parking lot in a hurry. He had no clue where he was going and was surprised when he found himself at the mall where he and Blaine had gone shopping yesterday. He parked his car in the parking garage, the same level he had parked on with Blaine. Then, without turning off the car, Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel and began to cry. What a mess. Everything had gone so horribly wrong today, he was supposed to ask Blaine out, and now he knew that Blaine would have said yes.

Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't taking advantage of him, inside he had wanted to say yes, but something wouldn't let him. Perhaps it was his own stubbornness. Kurt had been embarrassed that he'd needed saving, Karofsky was supposed to be his problem, no one else's, and Kurt didn't want Blaine being dragged into it.

Maybe Kurt should call him right now and just apologize for the whole thing, but what did he have to apologize for. It was Blaine who had come and saved him, when Kurt could have taken care completely by himself. Kurt didn't need any saving.

After crying for twenty minutes, without a stop Kurt gathered control of himself, and turned off the car. Then, he went to do something he never did. Kurt walked right to Coldstone, bought a medium ice cream, and ate it. All by himself.

How could Blaine have been so stupid? Of course Kurt had thought he was taking advantage of him. Blaine shouldn't have done that, it was a bad idea and certainly not something he would have done if he had been thinking straight. Seeing Karofsky all over Kurt had just set something inside him on fire. No one should hurt Kurt that way, especially when it was himself they were trying to get to.

Blaine finally got over his shock to realize that someone needed to report this. He quickly went inside and marched straight up to the front desk in the office. "Someone has just been raped, I need to talk to Principle Figgins immediately," Blaine informed the receptionist who now stared up at him with a mix of confusion, shock and heavy concern in her eyes.

"Who? How do you know?" She asked quickly as she began calling into Principle Figgins's office to make sure it was ok to send this worried boy in.

"I'd rather talk to principle Figgins about that," Blaine said, knowing that the receptionist knew very little of what had actually been going on between Kurt and Karofsky, and would just stare at him like he was crazy and refuse to allow him to talk to Principle Figgins. Blaine couldn't risk that because believe it or not, this was real and Blaine could not let this be such a hostile place for Kurt.

"Well, okay," the receptionist said obviously upset not to be in on the scandal. "He can see you now, just walk through those doors," she said and pointed at the door to the Principal's office.

"Hello Blaine, please sit down." Principle Figgins said in his usual, bored tone. "How has your first week been so far?" Obviously, Principle Figgins had not been clued in on the urgency of this situation.

"That's not important," Blaine practically yelled at principle Figgins. "You let that Karofsky kid stay in this school, after what he did to Kurt, and now he has gone completely insane. Kurt didn't want to tell you this, but the reason Karofsky picks on him so much is because Karofsky is insecure about his own sexuality."

"Karofsky? No, you must be mistaken, how would you know?"

"Well for starters gay people have excellent gaydars, and he kissed Kurt a couple of weeks ago. Again though that's not important! Karofsky raped Kurt!" Blaine spat out, relieved to finally have told Principle Figgins.

"What? Where is Kurt now, is he okay?"

"He's fine, I think," Blaine didn't really care to share his mistake with Figgins, "Kurt wasn't at lunch today and I was worried. Earlier Karofsky had said he would make me pay for being gay and he knew the best way to do that would be to get to Kurt." Blaine heaved a heavy sigh, he did not like thinking of the way Kurt looked when Blaine opened the door. "When I found them they were in Kurt's car, Karofsky had a gun and was forcing Kurt with that. When I opened the door, Karofsky was forcing himself into Kurt." Blaine saw Principle Figgins cringe at that. "I pulled Karofsky off of Kurt and then Karofsky ran off. Kurt stayed, but then he got mad at me for 'rescuing' him when he thought he was perfectly fine rescuing himself." Blaine had begun to cry thick tears of regret and fear. How could he have been so stupid.

Principle Figgin's finally came out of his shock. "This is bad." No shit Sherlock, thought Blaine, getting more irritated with Principle Figgins by the second. Finally, Figgins did something. He picked up the phone and talked to someone on the other end who must have been his teacher this period, as classes had now started again. He asked for Karofsky to be sent to his office, then called the secretary to inform her that he was coming.

Then principle Figgins did the thing that Blaine had most hoped he would do, Principle Figgins called the police. "Hello," he said glancing up at Blaine, "We have just had a student rape another student, I need the police here immediately, and the boy who was raped is MIA." There was a pause on the other end, probably someone wondering how a girl raped a boy. Mr. Figgins shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "No. He was raped by another boy." Another pause. "Okay, thank you." The police are on their way. You are welcome to stay here until they get here as I am sure they will have some questions for you."

After a few more quick phone calls to both Kurt's and Karofsky's parents, Principle Figgins turned to Blaine again. "Do you have any idea where Kurt might be." Figgin's usual, unattached, bored tone had suddenly become desperate and father-like.

Blaine thought for only a second before he realized, he'd known all along where Kurt would be right now. And relief filled him, Kurt would be okay, and maybe, just maybe, Blaine could fix whatever it was they had going.

**So that's the end of this chapter.**

**There should be one more which I will **

**Try to get our within the next week**

**Think fluff!**

**And pleeeeease R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha Okay I lied…there may be a couple more**

**Chapters…**

**Also please ignore OOC's and unrealism (I'm just gonna say that's a word)**

**I do not own glee, but when I rule the world, Glee will be MINE!**

Chapter 7

Kurt looked down at the empty ice cream bowl in front of him. The sticky, sweet melted ice cream ringed around the bottom. _I ate the whole thing._ Kurt thought, _just fan-flipping-tastic._ So far today Kurt had been raped at gun point by Karofsky, yelled at (and probably lost any chance of being with) Blaine when he was only trying to help and now he had eaten an entire, medium sized bowl of ice cream. With all of the calories and dairy in that, Kurt knew he would be thinking about today much longer than he wanted to.

Kurt glanced around the cold, sweet smelling Coldstone he had found himself in when he first arrived here. He saw no familiar faces, of course most of the people in Glee club would be in school right now. That was another thing. No matter how awful school was, Kurt hadn't missed a day since he got the stomach flu in sixth grade, well there went his "Perfect Attendance" award, like he even cared anymore. Things could not get worse.

Kurt knew that people were probably looking for him by now, or would be soon, but Kurt wasn't ready to face anybody just yet. Kurt didn't know what he would say. On one hand, Karofsky had tried to rape Kurt. On the other hand, Kurt knew how hard it could be to come out of the closet, and he knew he couldn't force Karofsky out, but any chance of that mattering had gone out the window the minute Karofsky had pulled the gun out on him. He decided. When people asked him questions, Kurt would tell the truth, so long as he was guaranteed to be safe from Karofsky.

Feeling resolved, Kurt walked into Nordstrom, the scent of new clothes hit his nose, making him feel instantly better. He needed some retail therapy before he was ready to share everything.

"Mr. Figgins, I know where Kurt went. I think it would be better if I went and got him myself." Blaine told Figgins.

Figgins black eye brows creased together and he was back into principle mode. "Considering what has just happened I am sure that you can see why I cannot allow that to happen. Kurt is in a very fragile state and it would be better if an adult went to get him right now."

"Mr. Figgins, I promise that I will bring Kurt back here, to talk to the police or whatever it is you want, but it would definitely be best if I go and get Kurt." Blaine told Mr. Figgins in a firm and earnest voice, hoping it would work on Principal Figgins.

Mr. Figgins looked like he was really considering this. After several, long seconds, Figgins heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine." Blaine felt a rush of excitement, nerves and relief. "But you will call the school when you find him, and you will bring him straight here. Karofsky should be in custody by then." There was a knock on the door and Blaine turned around to see the same secretary, now even more confused, poke her head into the small, plain office.

"Excuse me Principal Figgins, but Dave Karofsky is here to see you."

Blaine took that as his cue to leave. "I will call you when I find him." Blaine said as he stood up and pushed the chair he had been sitting across from Mr. Figgins back into the desk.

On his way out he heard Karofsky mutter "Faggot." Towards Blaine, but Blaine just kept walking, Karofsky had to know he was in trouble, and Blaine had more important things to worry about.

Kurt was looking through the BP section of the Nordstrom, acquiring several strange looks from the clerks on duty. Even though they were meant for girls, Kurt always managed to find the best graphic T's and accessories in this section. Kurt was busy looking through some hats when he heard a familiar voice coming towards him.

"Yes sir, I found him. Yeah we'll start heading back."

Kurt froze, he had figured out how to face Karofsky, but did not want to even begin thinking about how to face Blaine. Now was probably a good time to figure that out as it seemed as if all Kurt could do was stand there watching Blaine wind around racks, stiff as a statue.

"Hey," Blaine said, somewhat hesitantly. Kurt was trying to decipher what Blaine was going to say when he realized that he was supposed to respond

"Hi." Kurt said cautiously. There was an awkward pause and then Blaine began to speak.

"Kurt I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Karofsky said he wanted to get to me, I should have known he would try to hurt you to get to me. I am so sorry Kurt." Kurt could see the tears in Blaine's eyes, but was still in too much shock that Blaine wasn't mad at him for screaming after he had only been trying to help. "Kurt, I also should not have asked you out like that after the fact. I just," Blaine paused, as if forcing himself to remember unpleasant things, "I couldn't stand him there taking advantage of you like that, but I shouldn't have asked you out like that because that was taking advantage of you." Blaine took a deep breath. "I love you Kurt, and –" Kurt leaned forward and, shocked by his own boldness, pulled Blaine into a long, passionate kiss. There was so much to say, but that one kiss summed it all up.

Finally, Kurt pulled his lips barely an inch away. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a department store, there was only him and Blaine. "I love you, too." Kurt whispered, and they kissed again, not pulling away until one of the clerks cleared her throat behind them.

"Excuse me," she said timidly, "But your PDA is disturbing some of our other costumers." She trailed off, but Kurt got the message. They walked out of the store and towards the parking lot hand-in-hand, both smiling giddily.

As they stepped outside a cold wind hit them, reminding Kurt that they were still in Lima, Ohio, but somehow, with Blaine here, that didn't seem quite so bad, except, oh yeah, he still had to go to school with the guy who tried to rape him who would, no doubt, be released off the hook again.

"So," Blaine began somewhat hesitantly, "Don't be mad at me, but I sort of already told Principal Figgins about the, uh- ya know…"

Kurt took a deep breath, somewhat relieved it hadn't been him, "Thanks." This reaction obviously shocked Blaine, his gorgeous, dark eyes, clouded over and his equally dark eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I don't think I could have done it." Kurt explained distantly.

"Well, he called the police and gave me permission to come find you. Karofsky should be in custody right now, but the police are going to want to talk to you and I promised Principal Figgins that I would bring you straight back but I can stall a little longer if you want. You know I have had some issues with my engine lately." Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

Kurt knew he should feel terrified, but he didn't and he couldn't think of what was different, and then he realized; Kurt had Blaine.

"No," Kurt said decidedly. "I'm ready." And Kurt was. With Blaine by his side, Kurt felt that he could conquer the world. Let's just hope that they could conquer the police.

**Okay so I now know for sure**

**How this will end and it may be a couple of **

**Chapters from now **

**Okay so remember**

"**Kisses on the hand may be quite sentimental, but reviews are a girls**

**Best friend!"**

**If you get the reference, I love you.**

needed some retail therapy before he was ready to share everything.

hit his nose, making him feel instantly better.


End file.
